Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model vehicles and, more particularly, to motorized, radio-controlled model vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
When the driver of a radio-controlled (RC) model vehicle, such as a motorized car or truck, turns the model vehicle too sharply at an excessive speed, the model vehicle may flip over. Typically, more times than not, the flip may end with the model vehicle upside down, or inverted. By the nature of radio control, the driver has to walk to the model vehicle, flip it upright, and walk back to his or her initial location. This is known within the sport as “the walk of shame.”
A skilled driver can sometimes use steering and the motor torque to right the vehicle. The farther the skilled driver is from the vehicle the harder it is for the skilled driver to perform this feat. Therefore, even skilled drivers may take “the walk of shame.”